Highschool Diaries
by Epm Pixie
Summary: Bonnie Bennet is focused and ready for highschool with her two besties Caroline and Elena but unexpected romance, heated rivalry and a bit of magic throws her on a path she never imagined she will find herself on.


Disclaimer: These characters belong to LJ Smith/CW network.

Copyright infringement is not intended

Chapter 1

Bonnie wakes up to the sound of her alarm. Aarrgh she groans turning her head to look at the time on her blaring alarm. "Why do we say the alarm has gone off when it has infact come on? Oh well better get my behind to the shower don't wanna be late on my first day of highschool oh yipeeee" Bonnie says in a mock excited tone of voice.

Bonnie Bennet and her two besties Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert are officially seniors this year at Mystic Falls Highschool. They have been friends since elementary school been together and for each other through the ups and downs highs and lows. Mystic Falls 3 musketeers or Charlie's Angels as Caroline once labeled them. Friends that will do everything for each other and Mystic Falls their own paradise but as the saying goes in every paradise there is a snake or two.

A snake In the beautiful form of Laura Parker.

All 3 girls had a mutual dislike and borderline hate for Laura Parker and her equally pretty dull sidekicks Isobel Stevens and Mandy Flint. Yes Laura Parker your typical next door beauty winning every beauty pageant Mystic Falls can come up with... way too much money for her own good never let's an opportunity go by to rub something into the girls faces or trying to make their lives miserable and now that Stephen Salvatore chose Elena over Laura's cousin Isobel (score one for team Charlie's Angels) the battlefield just even got more 'dirtier' and 'bloodier'. But Laura Parker had to be one step on top. Lord knows how she and bad boy Damon Salvatore ended up together as the It item of Mystic Falls.

Damon Salvatore...

Mystic Falls eternal stud with striking intense blue eyes contrasting wonderfully against dark lashes and eyebrows, a badboy smile,relatively athletic strong sexy and seductive. Damon Salvatore and Laura Parker have something in common and that's not the four letter word love. Nope. Their both parasites one a oxygen parasite the other a bloodsucking parasite Bonnie thought as she stands in front of her closet. "Open Sesame, what to wear and what not to wear". Bonnies phone start vibrating on her night stand. "Hey Care happy senior first day of high school". "Thanks Bon but that's too long". Bonnie sigh that's what I thought but was worth a try tho she adds with a smile. I'm on my way to Lena and I know your probably still standing clueless in front of that outdated closet of yours which reminds me we seriously need to take you shopping A.S.A.P in caps anyway I hanged your outfit for today behind your door couldn't hang it in your closet it would have been such a crime any how's be ready when we get there we never ever missed first day of school. Unity remember? Hugs and kisses see you soon and with that the call ends. OK one less thing to worry about Bonnie thought.

Bonnie was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans paired with a flowy loose top with a pair of flats. Her hair straight with bangs very little make up just a bit around the eyes a hint of lip gloss a long necklace a bracelet and earnings. Where she was waiting for her two best friends outside on the porch she felt both excited and nervous. She was no air head she already had her list of expectations and reality for senior year checked. Expectation: I'm a senior now get thee behind me freshmen. Reality check No one really cares. Expectation: teachers will love me and I'll basically be immune to getting into trouble. Yeah right detention ain't just for freshmen. Homework? Seniors don't get homework. Shut up! Most Homework EVER. Oh prom will be a magical night filled with dancing, friends and maybe even a little romance. Sigh. Still feels like middle school. And graduation at last! I'm going to strut across that stage like Beyonce. Reality is Errrmmm...not so much. Yup I'm ready and here I come Bonnie thought as she makes her way to the car where her two besties are waiting.


End file.
